gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Season Five
Season Five of Glee premiered on September 26, 2013. Glee currently airs on Tuesdays at 8PM EST. The premiere date was was originally set to be September 19, but was postponed for a week due to Cory Monteith's death. This season saw Glee celebrating its landmark 100th episode in a two-part special event. The episodes aired on March 18 and March 25, 2014, respectively. For this season, Melissa Benoist, Jacob Artist, Becca Tobin, Blake Jenner, and Alex Newell were promoted to series regulars, as their characters were only recurring in Season Four. Amber Riley, Heather Morris, Mark Salling and Harry Shum Jr. were reduced to recurring guest stars after being in the main cast previously. Due to Cory Monteith's passing, the show saw his character's death in the third episode of the season, which displayed a tribute to the late actor and character alike. Subsequent episodes also dealt with his death in different ways. On April 19, 2013, Fox renewed the show for a sixth season. Later, on October 17, 2013, series creator Ryan Murphy confirmed that the sixth season would be the show's final. Source Source 2 It is confirmed that this season will have 20 episodes, instead of 22, like the previous seasons. http://www.thefutoncritic.com/showatch/glee/listings/ The reason for the cutback is that, following Monteith's death, production was halted for three weeks. In response to the shortened season, the series' sixth and final season will have 24 episodes. Cast Main cast *Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (17/17) *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (17/17) *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (17/17) *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (17/17) *Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (16/17) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (14/17) *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (14/17) *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (14/17) *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman (13/17) *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose (13/17) *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn (13/17) *Alex Newell as Unique Adams (13/17) *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (13/17) *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde (13/17) Recurring cast Special guest stars *Peter Facinelli as Rupert Campion (4/17) *Demi Lovato as Dani (4/17) *Kristin Chenoweth as April Rhodes (2/17) *Ioan Gruffudd as Paolo San Pablo (2/17) *Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holliday (2/17) *Tyra Banks as Bichette (1/17) *Jackée as herself (1/17) *Marlee Matlin as herself (1/17) *Joanna Rohrback as herself (1/17) *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux (1/17) *Chris Parnell as Mario (1/17) Guest stars *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (11/17) *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (9/17) *Erinn Westbrook as Bree (7/17) *Adam Lambert as Elliott Gilbert (5/17) *Iqbal Theba as Mr. Figgins (5/17) *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste (4/17) *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (4/17) *Christopher Cousins as Superintendent Bob Harris (3/17) *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington (3/17) *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (3/17) *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang (3/17) *Michael Lerner as Sidney Greene (3/17) *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (2/17) *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael (2/17) *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington (2/17) *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (2/17) *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury (2/17) *Christopher Curry as Gunther (2/17) *Phoebe Strole as Penny Owen (2/17) *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel (2/17) *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky (1/17) *Skylar Astin as Jean Baptiste (1/17) *Chace Crawford as Biff McIntosh (1/17) *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe (1/17) *Stephanie Hunt as Julie (1/17) *Bryce Johnson as Cody Tolentino (1/17) *Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose (1/17) *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel (1/17) *Bradford Tatum as Louis (1/17) *Shirley MacLaine as June Dolloway (0/17) *Richard Kind as Mr. Rifkin Source (0/17) *Jim Rash as TBA (0/17) *Billy Dee Williams as TBA Source (0/17) *June Squibb as TBA Source (0/17) *Tim Conway as TBA Source (0/17) *Eric Roberts as TBA Source (0/17) *Geri Jewell as TBA Source (0/17) *Gary Dourdan as D'Shon Source (0/17) *Kristen Schaal as Mary Halloran Source(0/17) Co-stars *Brad Ellis as Brad (7/17) *Ryan Heinke as Brett Bukowski (5/17) *Todd Sandler as School board member (3/17) *Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori (2/17) *Brian Balzerini as Andy (1/17) *Dominic Barnes as Trent (1/17) *Ashlee Brian as Derek (1/17) *Sean Guse as Robbie (1/17) *Curt Mega as Nick (1/17) *Jon Robert Hall as John (1/17) *Ravi Sinha Smith as young Blaine (1/17) *Manos Gavras as Dmitri (1/17) Uncredited *Chelsea as Jordan Stern (9/17) Episodes Major events *Blaine and Kurt's engagement. *Artie and Kitty's relationship. *Sue becomes Principal at McKinley, while Figgins is demoted to Janitor. *Rachel becomes a Broadway actress, since she gets the chance to perform in the Funny Girl revival: **Due to her commitment to Funny Girl, Rachel drops out of NYADA. *Tina wins the 2013 Brundleprom Queen. *Santana and Dani's brief relationship. *Finn's death and its consequences to the New Directions, Will, and McKinley alumni for the remainder of the series. *Santana becoming Rachel's understudy and their consequent feud and reconciliation. *Kurt creates his first cover band, Pamela Lansbury, but due to lack of success and the feud between Santana and Rachel, he creates a new one: One Three Hill. *Marley and Jake's break-up: **Jake's affair with Bree. *After several attempts, Emma's finally pregnant, giving her and Will the possibility to start a family. *The loss at the 2013 Nationals and the subsequent disbandment of the New Directions. *April and Holly's return to McKinley to help save the glee club. *Brittany and Santana's reconciliation. *Puck and Quinn becoming a couple. *Celebration of Glee Club's 100 lessons. *The graduation of several characters: Blaine, Sam, Brittany, Tina, Becky and Artie. *Blaine, Sam, Artie, and Mercedes moving to New York. *Sam and Mercedes' reconciliation. *Artie finds out that he has chlamydia. *Blaine and Kurt overcome obstacles in their relationship, a result of them both living in New York. *The opening of Funny Girl on Broadway. *The birth of Daniel Schuester. Trivia *This is the first shortened season (20 episodes). Previous seasons had 22 episodes. *Holly and April return for the first time since the second season. *Currently, there are twelve episodes with the entire main cast present. *Season Five has had more albums and EPs released than any other season. Albums Tumblr msjwh2jdMH1r4ezfzo1 400.jpg|link=Glee Sings the Beatles The Quarterback Extended Play .jpg|link=The Quarterback (EP) 61BBstu6nwL. SL500 AA280 .jpg|link=A Katy or A Gaga (EP) Ep cover.jpg|link=Movin' Out (EP) GleeChristmas4.jpg|link=Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4 City of Angels.jpg|link=City of Angels (EP) Glee The Music 100 Album.jpg|link=Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes 51PE9iOer+L. SL500 AA280 .jpg|link=New New York (EP) Bash.jpg|link=Bash (EP) Testedep.jpg|link=Tested (EP) Opening-Night.jpg|link=Opening Night (EP) Tumblr n4fxx3HiFt1r4ezfzo1 250.jpg|link=The Back-Up Plan (EP) Gallery Sueseason5.jpg Glee Season Five Poster - Kurt Jumping.jpg tn-500_1372685823_1468_glee5.jpg S555.jpg rberry.jpg sea5.png Theblueswing.jpg SeasonFiveGroup.jpg SeasonFiveMicrophoneGroup.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o10 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o9 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o8 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o7 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o6 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o5 r1 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o4 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o3 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o2 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o1 250.jpg Tumblr inline mteca80ybs1qf9jk2.jpg Tumblr inline mtec69OKkZ1qf9jk2.jpg Tumblr inline mtec6molxA1qf9jk2.jpg Tumblr mtedfeeiCu1rkr8qco4 250.jpg ArtieS5PS.jpg BlaineS5PS.jpg JakeS5PS.jpg KittyS5PS.jpg KurtS5PS.jpg MarleyS5PS.jpg RachelS5PS.jpg RyderS5PS.jpg SamS5PS.jpg SantanaS5PS.jpg SueS5PS.jpg TinaS5PS.jpg UniqueS5PS.jpg WilLS5PS.jpg ArtieS5PS Mic.jpg BlaineS5PS Mic.jpg JakeS5PS Mic.jpg Kitty S5PS Mic.jpg KurtS5PS Mic.jpg MarleyS5PS Mic.jpg RachelS5PS Mic.jpg RyderS5PS Mic.jpg SamS5PS Mic.jpg SantanaS5PS Mic.jpg SueS5PS Mic.jpg TinaS5PS Mic.jpg UniqueS5PS Mic.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot11.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot10.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot9.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot8.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot7.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot6.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot5.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot4.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot3.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot2.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot1.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot12.jpg Videos Category:Seasons